


Take Care Of Red For Me

by AllAccordingToPan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAccordingToPan/pseuds/AllAccordingToPan
Summary: When the Black lion is shot down he and Keith crash into a unknown planet, Lance sees this and quickly lands Red near Keith. What will happen?





	Take Care Of Red For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t actually gonna post it but, whatever.

The Black Lion stopped working due to Haggar and they crashed, she must’ve done something to drain the power from the Black Lion. He was completely still, not even a shield surrounding him. Keith went out of Black quickly but got shot from one of the ships... he collapsed onto the ground.

Keith chuckled darkly, so this is what it felt like to die? Laying in the desert of an unknown planet after a failed mission, all alone. But this time, he doubted anyone would come to save him. He doubted it would work anyway, he had a giant hole in his abdomen. But maybe he would be able to get to a cyro pod in time... no stop that, it’s too late already. You’ll die alone, with no one surrounding you but the Black Lion. The lion your brother used to fly, instead of the lion you trust the most, Red... she won’t come for you now.

He grew teary eyed and looked around, he saw something peculiar out of the corner of his eye. What he was just proved the last thing he thought absolutely wrong. He saw the Red lion land on the surface of the planet, the sight of her calmed him immensely. But the thought of the pilot of the Red lion made his heart flutter. Red opened her mouth and Lance dropped out of it, he seemed as if he was in a hurry. That thought made him smile, his lover came to him in his last moments, even if it was already too late.

At least he wouldn’t die alone, he hates and loves that it’s Lance. He loves it because of the comfort, the love... but he hates it because now he will have to watch Lance’s face as he fades away slowly. At least they got some quality time together, the universe at least full filled that wish. Lance approached him and kneeled down near his body, he took Keith in his arms carefully and cradled him close to his chest. Heh, now there is another bonding moment... but this time Keith will be the one forgetting.

There where tears streaming down his face, they were falling onto him instead. The only cool thing he felt in a while, he was in the desert anyway. “Please don’t die baby, I can’t lose you” the voice sounds in agony and makes Keith feel more guilty about his own unwanted death. He reaches a hand to Lance’s cheek and carefully wipes away the tears.

He bites his lip sadly, preparing to say something to him. But not knowing what to say in a situation like this. He opened his mouth to talk but only ended up sputtering blood, it clogs up his throat a little as he forces it away. The blood is the same colour as his armour, how ironic. The blood already formed a pool around him and was staining the other Paladin’s armour as well, Red looked good on Lance.

He suddenly thought about his team, would they make it now that they lost another Black Paladin. He hopes that the team would find a way to make everything work, they did the same a while ago didn’t they? Maybe they could find Shiro while he was dead, he at least wanted Shiro back in the Black lion instead of them searching for another Paladin. He hoped that it would give Lance the time needed to move on from his death, he knew the other missed his family terribly. He at least wanted to meet them, just like Lance met his only family. “I’m sorry Lance, love, but please.... please continue to search for Shiro in my absence?”

Lance smiled and sobbed at the same time at Keith’s words, they were so sad. How come that the Mullet was so bad at words, but at his Death bed. He was suddenly capable of making him cry with one sentence only. The words and emotions made him more determined to full fill his lovers wishes, but oh.. how it would mentally harm Shiro to find out his little brother died at the hands of an unwanted war.

“Of course Keith, we’ll find him. Don’t worry about it.” He tried to sound optimistic to his lover but failed, how could he be optimistic when Keith, the love of his life, his current home was dying right here in his arms? 

The Black Lion was still offline, eerily quiet in his mind unlike Red. Red was so worried and sad about her old paladin dying, she moved closer than she initially was but that went unnoticed by both Lance and Keith. She hadn’t come to terms with Alfor’s death, and didn’t want her newest cub to die either. He was so young compared to Alfor, and her current paladin’s emotions were top much for Red fo handle.

Lance was still sobbing and holding Keith close, whispering spanish endearments into his ear. Hoping anything would he able to prolong the life of his lover, he knew it was futile but there was always place for hope. He was already regretting the short time he and Keith had as lovers, but at least they had time together.

They made memories together, and Lance wanted to think of them as much as possible. They wouldn’t make new memories, so he’ll think of every moment they spend together. He’ll let go eventually, but he’ll never forget his first love. 

Keith’s vision was slowly darkening, but he had one more thing to say. He knew that in Lance’s care, Red would be fine, they could help each other cope. He trusted both of them with his life, and he knew the others inner turmoil about where his place would be when Shiro would return. But now he’s entrusting Red to Lance, forever. He hopes he’ll be able to watch the three, he wants to see Voltron in action and saving the universe...

He knew that with Keith’s death... there would be 5 paladins, his fears were solved. But not in the way he wanted to, he thought he would have to step out, but Keith made sure he wouldn’t have to... he would have to keep Red. He wouldn’t be a place holder anymore, he’d be the actual Red Paladin....

Keith looked at Lance, not realising he closed his eyes.His time was running out, and he felt it. His energy was leaving his body, and his mind was panicking. He didn’t say what he wanted to say yet, he suppressed his feelings and looked at Lance with a look of love and trust.

“And...take care of Red for me, I love you” and with those last words, his eyes closed and his head fell limp against Lance’s chest. Lance let out and anguished cry and Red let out a roar to go along with it.

The other members didn’t know what happened exactly, Lance never told them the details. He simply told them he found Keith dead, but what they heard that day... is something they’d describe as the sound of pure pain and sadness, the sound of loss.

End


End file.
